


Just in case

by keepfacepalm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chris is injured, M/M, Peter is high, and there is cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepfacepalm/pseuds/keepfacepalm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a well known fact that injured wolves tend to seek physical comfort. Peter Hale was injured.</p>
<p>Also, wolves tend to offer physical comfort to injured pack members. Chris Argent was injured.</p>
<p>And they were left together, while pack was dealing with holy-shit-what-the-fuck-is-trying-to-kill-us-now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just in case

**Author's Note:**

> 1234halefire's prompt
> 
> Petopher: “For fuck's sake, /stop/ trying to cuddle with me.”
> 
> I don't know your ao3 name, so tell me and I'll gift this work to you)))

It is a well known fact that injured wolves tend to seek physical comfort. Peter Hale was injured.

Also, wolves tend to offer physical comfort to injured pack members. Chris Argent was injured.

And they were left together, while pack was dealing with holy-shit-what-the-fuck-is-trying-to-kill-us-now.

Concerned Derek and Allison left them in Derek’s loft to keep out of harm’s way.  Chris had a nasty broken leg, and Deaton had strongly recommended keep off it if he wanted to keep an ability to walk without a cane.

Peter was under some poison’s influence from a creature’s claws. His wounds were almost healed, but he was high as a kite. The Vet had promised Peter would be better soon, but Chris strongly suspected that by that time he would be traumatized for life.

They were lying on Derek’s bed and Peter kept stubbornly trying to snuggle closer.

“For fuck’s sake, Peter, stop trying to cuddle me! Deaton! What that the hell he is doing and why?”

“Trying to comfort injured pack member.”

“I’m not pack!” Chris screamed.

“Well, he obviously doesn’t share your opinion,” The Druid shrugged. “Anyway. Have a good evening, Mr. Argent, I have to go.”

And Deaton left him with a delusional werewolf, who had wrapped himself around Chris and murmured something unintelligible, but definitely soothing.

The biggest question was why in the ever-loving hell Peter felt a need to comfort him? He was an Argent, for fuck’s sake. His sister had burned Peter and his family alive. Gerard… It was better not to mention that son of a bitch. His daughter, Allison, had tried to kill Derek and hurt Erica and Boyd, who actually were Peter’s pack members. Chris himself did enough shit for any werewolf to never trust him. But no. Peter, injured and vulnerable, was cuddling him and obviously offering comfort more than taking it.  Peter’s hand was lying on Chris’ knee and dark lines were sliding along his veins, taking away his pain, which was substantial seeing that he had declined strong painkillers.  Chris really didn’t want to join Peter in his high state - Someone should stay lucid in case they were attacked. Although, half an hour later he was ready to admit that maybe it wasn’t his wisest decision. Maybe if he were on painkillers it would be easier to accept all this sudden affection.

“Peter,” he tried again. “I’m ok. You can let go.”

Werewolf opened glassy eyes and looked down at his hand and black lines were still present.

“Nope,” frowned Beta, nuzzling his shoulder. “Still hurt.”

“Do you even recognize me?” maybe this was the reason. Maybe the werewolf had mistook him for someone else. How it was possible with his enhanced sense of smell the hunter wasn’t sure, but maybe Chris carried the strong smell of someone from the pack.

“Chris,” Peter said confidently even if a bit sluggish.

“Why do you even think cuddling me is a good idea?” Argent sighed in frustration.

“You smell lonely,” sleepily murmured Peter, hugging him closer. “When I was lonely I didn’t care who was willing to stay with me,” he sighed, and Chris was painfully reminded that werewolf was left alone for six years.

Less than a year had passed since Victoria’s death and the hunter was already miserable enough to cling on to every opportunity to help out a group of werewolf teenagers in a pathetic attempt to save his relationship with Allison. He didn’t want to feel so useless or left behind. He winced.

“Don’t worry,” Peter mumbled soothingly, rubbing his face on Chris’ neck and petting his hair. “Won’t let this happen to you.”

Chris’ heart did a funny thing. He cautiously lifted his hand, stroked Peter’s shoulder and closed his eyes. He seriously doubted that werewolf would have the same opinion on things after the effects of poison wore off.

He needed to think quickly.

Fuck.

He was tired, injured, and emotionally compromised.  Cursing himself he reached for his phone, and typed a message.

**Allison, please, I need some of the creature’s poison.**

 “Just in case,” he told himself.

Peter, sensing his distress, cuddled closer.

Just in case.


End file.
